You Gave Me Fever
by ShiryuMitsuko
Summary: Milo não estava melhorando. Ninguém mais no Santuário sabia o que fazer. Hora de tentar recursos estranhos. Fanfic vencedora da 2a Guerra Galáctica do Need for Fic. Camus e Milo, yaoi. Clichê porque eu gosto.


**You Gave Me Fever**

ShiryuForever94

Fanfic vencedora da 2ª Guerra Galáctica do Need for Fic.

Categorias: Concurso NFF VIII/2015, Segredos, [2ª Guerra Galáctica] Na Arena do Coliseu, Saint Seiya/CDZ, Slash, MxM relationship, Camus e Milo, Radamanthys e Kanon.

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Milo não estava melhorando. Ninguém mais no Santuário sabia o que fazer. Hora de tentar recursos estranhos.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores (Masami Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha, Shirogi Tenshirogi) e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Itens: (pelo menos dois)

2\. PALAVRA: Descobrir

4\. PALAVRA: Sofrimento

8\. QUOTE: "É prudente não procurar saber segredos, e é honesto não os revelar." (Benjamin Franklin)

 **AVISO GERAL: para a pessoa que adora comentar dizendo que é clichê: sim, é clichê. Eu adoro clichês. Faça um favor à humanidade e vá pro inferno. Não gosta, acha chato, não leia. Agora, se mesmo achando estúpido, você ler, você é apenas um idiota sem nada pra fazer precisando de afirmação. ESSA FANFIC É CLICHÊ, NADA CRIATIVA, MAS É CAMUS E MILO E EU ADORO. Leu e gostou? Obrigada. Que tal gastar um pouco do seu tempo (como eu abro mão do meu para escrever) e dizer algo sobre a fanfic? Abraços.**

* * *

Camus andava de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer. Já dera remédios, já haviam ido até a Fundação Graad, já haviam feito de tudo e...

A febre de Milo não baixava.

Ele ardia, queimava, delirava e choramingava. Não havia nenhuma explicação.

Shion havia ido até o templo de Escorpião com algumas beberagens lemurianas e vira o quão trêmulo, com lábios esbranquiçados e um tanto perdido no tempo estava o jovem grego de olhos azuis um tanto baços e mãos crispadas.

"Eu não sei o que podemos fazer a mais, Grande Mestre. Já o levamos ao médico, não há nada errado com ele. Não fisicamente, ao menos." Camus era normalmente calmo, meticuloso, controlado, mas era Milo.

Seu melhor amigo, Milo. O homem que ele adorava, mas jamais tivera coragem de dizer algo além de que ele era...

Seu melhor amigo, Milo.

"Se nem nosso cosmo privilegiado está ajudando-o, não sei bem o que pensar." Shion não era qualquer cavaleiro. Ele era poderoso, sábio, havia passado por duas guerras santas e já vira muita, muita coisa.

"Olá. Como estão todos? Eu trouxe um tanto de pó de pérolas e algas. Espero que ajude." Kanon tinha grande respeito, até mesmo carinho, por Milo.

"Quisera eu que pudéssemos resolver com facilidade. Ele está assim há seis dias, Kanon." Camus murmurou trocando os panos úmidos com água fria na testa do escorpiano.

"Saga me contou a respeito. Ele está pesquisando, ele e Aiolos, sobre o que poderia ser isso e se há algum relato de algo parecido em outras eras, após as guerras santas. No entanto, não encontraram nada ainda." Kanon aproximou-se do escorpiano deitado na cama e fez-lhe um leve carinho nos cabelos fartos. "Ei, garotão, não cansa de ser lindo?"

Milo apenas arfou. Cansado, sentindo muito frio, as mãos geladas, os olhos febris. Tentou focalizar os olhos no rosto do irmão de Saga, mas o esforço lhe pareceu grande além do razoável. Gemeu que estava com medo do fogo e encolheu-se.

"Hum... Shion, posso falar com você um pouco?" Kanon se afastou e tinha o semblante sério.

"O que há?" Camus era curioso por natureza e, mais do que isso, preocupado. Aproximou-se dos outros dois sem pedir licença.

"Vou pedir permissão para meu namorado vir até aqui. Sabe muito bem que ele não pode simplesmente aparecer no Santuário sem parecer que é uma guerra..." Kanon deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

"Radamanthys? O que acha que ele poderia fazer? Se nem Shion conseguiu descobrir o que está havendo, por que pensa que um Kyoto de Hades poderia?" Camus não era lá muito fã do juiz, mas o escorpiano do inferno era o namorado de Kanon fazia um tempo, devia ter lá seu valor. Melhor não mentir para si mesmo. Camus sabia muito bem que Radamanthys era um homem de extrema honra, apenas que aquele loiro o perturbava, e não era pouco. Memórias de seu período no Meikai.

"Melhor que não fazermos nada. Milo não parece e não está bem. Saga me disse que ele mal come, mal dorme e agora está começando a ter alucinações, ou não percebeu? Acho que devemos fazer tudo ao nosso alcance para tentar deter o sofrimento dele. Se isso inclui deixar um Kyoto de alma escura e bons princípios vir vê-lo, eu acho que deveríamos tentar. Saga e Aiolos concordaram também. Há muito conhecimento neste Santuário, mas também o há no meikai. Giudecca também é um templo ancestral." Kanon tinha o ar determinado e sério.

"Droga!" Camus estava irritado consigo mesmo por seu julgamento estar sendo toldado por seus sentimentos. Aqueles que eram segredo. Aqueles que ninguém sabia. Aqueles que não queria que ninguém percebesse que estavam lá, intensos e profundos.

Seu amor por Milo.

"Estou aqui." Camus segurou as mãos trêmulas de Milo enquanto os olhos azuis do escorpiano pareciam estar longe, muito longe. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Nada tenho a opor. Avisarei a todos." Shion usou seu poderoso cosmo para autorizar que Radamanthys viesse ao templo de escorpião. Kanon partiu imediatamente para entrar em contato com o namorado. Estava bem preocupado com Milo.

O sol esmaecia enquanto nuvens em tons arroxeados começavam a cobrir as estrelas no céu em tons diversos. Estava esfriando rapidamente, o outono ia pelo meio, o que somente aumentava os calafrios de Milo.

"Frio..." O homem de vinte e poucos anos gemia embaixo de cobertores e parecendo tão mais magro que antes.

"Não posso ajudar com isso, infelizmente." Se o escorpiano estivesse com calor, seria fácil para Camus, mas ele era o mago do gelo. Colocou um cobertor térmico sobre o corpo que fremia suas dores e sentiu uma lágrima, depois outra, correr pelo rosto geralmente impassível. "Milo..."

Alheios a tudo que acontecia na casa de Escorpião, Kanon e Saga estavam nas escadarias da casa de Áries, esperando. Não precisaram ficar por lá muito tempo. Um cosmo denso, muito pesado, um quê de perigo.

"Boa noite." A voz profunda e distante do Kyoto de Wyvern. Não usava armadura, mas uma roupa normal: calça jeans, camisa polo e sapatos sociais muito bem engraxados. Ao seu lado, com um olhar arguto, Queen de Mandrágora.

"Boa noite. Veio acompanhado?" Uma muito ligeira nota de ciúme na voz de Kanon.

"Você me disse que o problema é uma febre que nada debela. Eu trouxe meu próprio médico e garanto que o que ele faz, ou sabe, não é algo muito humano, mas deve resolver." Radamanthys respondeu com um olhar pleno de sincera preocupação.

"Obrigado. Eu realmente gosto de Milo." Kanon falou baixinho.

"Hunf." Foi a resposta de Radamanthys que principiou a subir as escadas até que chegasse no templo do escorpiano. Queen não hesitou em examiná-lo, sob o olhar atento e agoniado de Camus que tinha os orbes avermelhados e o cosmo bagunçado.

"Nunca disse a ele, não é mesmo?" Radamanthys por fim perguntou ao aquariano dourado enquanto ajudava Queen a examinar Milo que parecia atordoado demais para se importar com múltiplas mãos tocando-o.

"Não sei do que fala." Camus escondeu o semblante cheio de dor indo para a janela e observando as estrelas.

"Mal de coração partido." Queen falou calmamente enquanto tirava inúmeras ramas de plantas e sucos estranhos em pequenos vidros transparentes e os dispunha numa mesa, começando a preparar um líquido turvo de odor amargo. "Em breve precisarei de seu cosmo, Senhor Kyoto, para ativar meu remédio."

"Parece mais um feitiço." Kanon observou.

"Basicamente é um feitiço sim, mas vai funcionar. Muitas pessoas acham que coração partido é algo que não existe, mas creio que Camus sabe quão real pode ser, não é mesmo?" Wyvern provocou encarando o aquariano.

"Como?" Camus perguntou ainda mais pálido que de costume.

"Almas gêmeas não podem nem devem ser separadas. Quando Kanon me disse o que estava havendo eu fui pesquisar nas bibliotecas da Giudecca. Isso não ocorreu ao Shion de Áries?" Radamanthys tinha um sorrisinho irritante no rosto anguloso.

"Ele não tem tanto tempo livre. Eu cuido disso pessoalmente." Dohko de Libra entrou pelo quarto de Milo com ar tranquilo. "Será que vamos depender de espectros para viver, agora?"

"Será que podem voltar o foco para Milo, por favor?" Camus falou finalmente, aproximando-se da cama grande que seu melhor amigo ocupava.

"Talvez se eu me mudar para o submundo Radamanthys deixe de ter tempo livre também." Kanon sorriu vendo o olhar quase homicida do namorado.

"Eu jamais deixaria meus deveres para ficar com você." Wyvern retrucou enquanto seu cosmo roxo e pesado misturava-se a um coquetel muito estranho que Queen acabara de preparar.

"Hunf, eu preciso melhorar meus talentos sexuais, pelo visto..." Kanon fez pose de ofendido e Radamanthys apenas deu de ombros.

"Vocês dois realmente gostam um do outro?" Camus perguntou com ar de dúvida.

"Evocação de memórias antigas!" Queen comandou e uma bruma preta e arroxeada começou a sair do vidro enquanto Mandrágora o aproximava das narinas de Milo. "Respire, rapazinho, apenas respire. Você vai melhorar logo."

"O que acham que estão fazendo?" Camus estava entre aborrecido, esperançoso e irritado, não que alguém pudesse notar dada sua face perfeitamente controlada.

"Aproveite e respire um pouco também." Radamanthys falou com ar soturno. "Você não deveria mentir para si mesmo. Aliás, nem sei se estava mentindo ou apenas com medo. Aproxime-se e inspire profundamente. O tratamento será para vocês dois."

"Não sei do que está falando. Não obedeço a suas ordens." Camus reagiu sem mover um milímetro do rosto perfeito.

"Pelo visto precisarei fazer um relato acurado do que descobri na biblioteca. Ou talvez seja melhor Dohko de Libra nos contar a história de Kardia e Degel?"

"Eu havia me esquecido!" Dohko arregalou os olhos castanhos e compreendeu tudo. "Camus, faça como o Kyoto disse, por favor."

"Mas..." O aquariano estava confuso. Ia falar mais alguma coisa se não visse a armadura de escorpião se posicionar sobre o corpo de Milo e vibrar intensamente enquanto o grego adoentado abria os olhos e parecia hipnotizado.

"Eu me lembro..." Milo murmurou como se em transe estivesse enquanto a armadura simplesmente o cobriu e levantou-o, colocando-o em frente a um estupefato Camus de Aquário.

"Respire o ar arroxeado, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário." Dohko falou gravemente. Dessa vez não houve confusão nem hesitação em Camus.

O francês aquariano aproximou-se de Queen de Mandrágora e inspirou o ar de cheiro incomodativo. Perdeu o fôlego, sentiu que tudo girava ao seu redor e então sentiu como se um golpe potente fosse dado em seu coração. "Kardia..."

"Dégel..." Murmurou Milo ainda parecendo em transe.

"Estava certo, Senhor Kyoto." Queen sorriu. "Agora que tal tirá-los do estado de sonho para que finalmente se conectem no mundo atual?"

Radamanthys deixou os olhos dourados brilharem em matizes de vermelho e seu cosmo roxo vibrou em torno dos dois cavaleiros de ouro.

"O que está havendo?" Shion de Áries surgiu à porta, observando aquelas emanações pesadas e agressivas do cosmo do juiz.

"Camus. Por que nunca me disse?" Milo estava arfando, seus olhos agora sem sinal de febre, o corpo parecendo recuperar-se rapidamente do sofrimento dos outros dias.

"Dizer o que?" Camus apoiou-se com alguma dificuldade sobre seus dois pés, ainda chocado com a força dos sentimentos que compartilhara, por causa de sua armadura, com a respectiva vestimenta sagrada de Milo.

"Que me ama."

"E-eu..." Camus simplesmente estava sem saber o que fazer.

"Eu também amo você." Milo disse e, com seu cosmo poderoso enroscou-se em Camus. "Conversamos depois. Apenas me deixe amar você como deve ser."

Milo não teve mais febre...


End file.
